


【XFF】JK小劇場

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 送RAKI的小段子
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】JK小劇場

「大同你看這戒指好看嗎?」

  
「嗯..........滿好。」  
他拿起款式簡約的男款指環仔細看，小鑽上含蓄的光芒似會直接反映入心中。  
真的，滿好看的。

他輕執起他修長的手。  
把那輕盈的指環套進去，所有動作都寧靜無聲。  
但方大同的骨節都抖了。

「替我試試看。」  
男人用兩指拈起他的掌心反覆欣賞。

「哦...」  
方大同也傻傻的隨他一起看，看著看著呼吸快停了。

「真的配襯，原來你的指碼跟我一樣哦。」

  
「小姐那我就要這只吧，替我包起這對戒謝謝。」

頑強的指環有點難脫出，男人用了點時間。  
把它從脆弱的關節位拉出來。

「呃...我戴過，拿新的比較好....」  
方大同不著痕跡的收起磨痛泛紅的無名指。  
慌忙抬頭，神情中有錯愕。

「不要緊啦，行啦好兄弟計那麼多。」

「祝你求婚成功。」

  
「嗯，有你的祝福我肯定沒問題的。」

那就好了。  
方大同想。


End file.
